Triangle of Mages
Triangle of Mages is the name of the group. 8 Mage Imps compose this group. Stage: 5-laned Daytime Lawn Created by PlantShielder Triangle of Mages Ancient Imps came to destroy plants and eat his brains to revenge their ancestors. Health: Average - 10 NDS (Each Mage Imp) Special: Casts magics to weaken and damage your defenses, or to support and recover themselves Formation: Triangular They are one of the seven groups. They participate of the Attack Battlement and never failed at eating brains. They like to hang out together and yes, they dream to be the best mummies on the world...or it's mages...or zombies, I'M CONFUSED THERE!!! Team The Mage Imps info Chris - The caster of ice magic. Tends to slow down or freeze your defenses. However, Torchwood can unfreeze or unslow your plants around him. If a Torchwood is hit by one of those magics, he'll lose the fire. Drake - The caster of earth magic. Tends to attack with earth distorcions(Moving it up and down, like a water wave) to damage entire lawn. However, Tall-nuts can block those attacks, since they're small. Flora '''- The caster of fire magic. Tends to instakill your defenses by little with flames. However, Snow Peas can make your plants immune at those fire magics, taking no damage at all. If a Torchwood is hit, his fire will turn into napalm and will triples the damage of the projectiles. '''William - The caster of wind magic. Tends to attract and damage all your plants at once, or remove them simply(Tall-nuts won't will get affected) with wind power. If a Torchwood is hit, he will spread fire and instakill plants in a 3x3 area(won't will happen with Snow Peas and plants next to them) instead of being attracted. Lyla '''- The caster of thunder magic. Tends to critically damage and stun your plants at once by summoning lightnings. If a Torchwood is hit, he will explode in a 3x3 area, taking '''everything on it's range. Spore - The caster of poison magic. Tends to damage plants overtime. However, Toxic Peashooters won't will get affected, same as the plants near him. Poseidon - The caster of water attacks. Tends to damage whole lawn with heavy tsunamis. If a Torchwood is hit, his fire will be gone, but if it's napalm, it will evaporate a 3x3 area without degrading his fire Lily - The caster of buffs and healing magic. Tends to support and heals every Mage Imp. Plants Given Here is the list of plants given on the Conveyor Belt. Torchwood* - Doubles projectiles' damage or defrost frozen projectiles. If lobbed-shot, the Lobbed-shot plant must be close to him. Has a buffing effect at fire attacks. Toxic Peashooter^* - Shoots poisoned peas that damage overtime(because of the Poison status) and breathes a poison aura, doing damage overtime too, but in a close range. If the poisoned pea pass through a Torchwood, it will turn into flaming peas, losing the ability of poison and doubling damage instead. Has an absorb effect at poison attacks. Kernel-pult - Shoots corn kernels that do light damage or butters that do regular damage + freezing. If the corn kernel pass through a Torchwood, it will ignite, but if butter, it will melt. Lightning Reed - Shoots lightning that do light damage and may arc. Nothing will happens if it pass through a Torchwood. Has an absorb effect at lightning attacks. Snow Pea - Shoots frozen peas that damage and slow down the Mage Imp. If it pass through a Torchwood, it will defrost, turning into a normal pea. Have immunity at ice / freezing attacks. Pea Pod '''- Shoots peas at Mage Imps. Plant more in one to increase his attack. '''Tall-nut - Blocks magical projectiles from the Mage Imps, taking damage. Has an buffing effect at freezing attacks. Circunflex(^) means that PvZ: Garden Warfare graphics was converted to PvZ 2: It's About Time graphics. Asterisk(*) means that abilities sightly changed